A prevalent trend in graphics processing units is programmability. A graphics processing unit (“GPU”) may include one or more processors that, amongst other tasks, may be programmed by utilizing a plurality of kernels. Each kernel may call one or more subroutines.
Subroutine calls require a calling convention to handle return addresses and registers used by the subroutine.
Many conventional methods to call subroutines require a lot of memory space and memory usage. As programming GPUs become more prevalent, and as more subroutines are used, the conventional methods of calling subroutines may create a burden on system resources.